Since technology of mobile network is improve, more and more portable electric apparatuses are applied wildly. These portable electric apparatuses are like smart phone, e-book reader, tablet computer, etc. Through these portable electric apparatus, a user can link to internet everywhere.
In these portable electric apparatuses, at least one data exchange port is equipped thereon. Most of the portable electric apparatuses have usual data exchange ports, such like USB port, but a few of portable electric apparatuses have unique data exchange ports. If the portable electric apparatuses with an unique data exchange port requires to access data with another apparatus without the unique data exchange port such as the data from one of the said portable electric apparatuses being sent to another apparatus, in one of prior manners, a user would need to use a transforming line to link the said portable electric apparatus to a computer apparatus such like a desktop computer, and thereby operates the portable electric apparatus sending the data, which is ready to be sent to another apparatus, to the compute apparatus through the transforming line first. Meanwhile, the data which should be sent to another apparatus is now stored in the compute apparatus temporarily.
Then, the user needs to link another apparatus to the compute apparatus, and thereby controls the compute apparatus to send the data from the said portable electric apparatus to another apparatus. Obviously, this prior manner is very inconvenient.